


Destiel Smut - One Shot

by LexaWanderlust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexaWanderlust/pseuds/LexaWanderlust





	

Dean sighs, rummaging through the movies in their closet. Dinner had been great... better than great -- the word great doesn't even describe the feelings Castiel brought Dean. Finally Dean could call Cas his forever, not a person used for just a week, not just a boyfriend, but someone he could to spend forever with. Meeting Cas was a complete mistake, but little did he know that it would be the best mistake he ever made.

When he finally found a movie they liked -- well, that his fianceé liked -- he closed the closet. A slight smile fell on his lips as he remembered who he was before Cas; someone who closeted how he really felt about things, someone who hid his secrets in the darkness that was hidden feelings.

Dean walks away from the closet and towards the doors of their room. After opening the bedroom doors he walks down the hallway, getting closer to the man he will soon call husband. Castiel was the only thing Dean woke up for anymore.

Dean's steps were loud, making sure the man downstairs knew he was coming. Though scaring Cas was something he loved to do, along with teasing his other half, was fun, he'd rather not had Cas pout at him the whole night -- no matter how adorable it looked. Tonight was supposed to be low key, a celebratory night for Dean and a night of love for Cas.

That's why what he saw surprised him.

Cas was someone Dean wanted to be with forever -- as he had reiterated a lot in his mind. They had gone all the way with each other, physically, emotionally, and mentally. He had seen Cas butt-naked in every sense, but he had never looked as... tempting as he did at the moment.

Cas was practically naked, lacy black panties and a garter clenched tightly onto his thighs. His cheeks were starting to coat with a light blush. The aquamarine eyes Dean had looked into every time he smiled were wide and full of love as they watched Dean's chest heave up and down.

"Surprise?" Cas mumbles, smiling slightly at his favorite person.

"Jesus Christ.... Cas..." Dean growls, dropping the DVD's to the floor.

Dean just stares at Cas blankly, making noises that sound like he's choking.

Cas walks up to Dean and wraps his arms around his torso, kissing the other man passionately. Cas releases and pushes Dean against the wall and sucks on his neck, making Dean moan quietly. Slowly, Castiel rips off Dean's shirt, and kisses up his chin.

"What has gotten into you baby.." Dean moans

"What? I can't do a little something for my fiancé?"

Then all of a sudden Cas drops down to the space in between Dean's legs.

No belt was woven into Dean's jeans, so Cas starts pulling down the zipper.

Dean's large member pops out of his pants as Cas pulls down his jean and boxers, and his smoldering green eyes stare down at Castiel. Cas moves his hands up and down Dean's long shaft, gradually getting faster and faster, making Dean moan in ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck Cas..." Dean says, dragging on the "s" in Cas' name.

Quickly, Cas wraps his mouth around Dean's hard cock, his hand still working on the base, and lets the sticky, white substance go down his throat. Cas continues the same routine over and over until Dean is nearly screaming Cas' name. Cas sucked harder, scratching Dean's stomach.

"Oh Christ baby..." Dean stops and moans.

Castiel played with the base of Dean's dick, licking his tip friskily. Dean's white liquid fills his mouth, and some of it drips down his slightly unshaven chin. Dean steps out of his boxers and jeans, and even closer to Cas. Castiel was slowly getting drunk off of Dean's liquid. Dean jerked his hips, squirting more of the white substance into Castiel's mouth. Cas swallowed, and toyed around with Dean's cock with is tongue. Rapidly, Dean arched his back in pleasure, hitting his head on the wall, but he didn't care. 

Cas clawed at Dean's bare legs and stomach, while Dean tugged on his messy, black locks. Cas let go and licked the cum off of his chin.

"Jesus.." Dean hissed, staring at his fiancé. "Oh fuck Cas..."

Dean licked his lower lip as reached down and hauled Cas up. Cas felt weightless when Dean touched him, as if whenever their skin collided they started to float. And when he felt his now damp panties rub against Dean's sharp torso, he almost started to moan.

Dean bit down on Castiel's neck, digging his blunt nails into his back. Dean snarled as his slowly kissed his way down Cas' neck and to his chest. Dean cupped Castiel's firm ass and clawed at it aggressively. Suddenly, Dean practically pushed Cas onto the floor as he loomed over him, sucking hard on his stomach. He pressed his forehead into Castiel's stomach and gasped for air.

"Oh God Cas, what did I do to deserve you?" Dean asked.

Castiel didn't respond, instead he dug his fingernails into Dean's hair as he continued to suck on his chest. Then, Dean's hands travelled in between Cas' legs. First it started out mildly gentle as Dean rubbed softly on Castiel's shaft, which were now only half covered by the panties, but then Dean moved his head in between Cas' legs. Dean put his mouth around Castiel's covered dick and clamped his teeth down on the fabric, ripping the panties and garter off.

Dean sucked on Castiel's now naked dick, making Cas dig his nails into the floor, "oohing" and "ahhing" repetitively.

"Oh, Dean.." he breathed through his teeth.

Dean's mouth left Cas' dick, letting cum shoot all over his chest. 

"You're quite the messy boy aren't you Castiel?" Dean whispered seductively, his voice quiet and sweet, yet coarse and forceful.

He placed his hand on Cas' hip and flipped him over onto his stomach. Cas' face was being smothered by their floor, but he heard Dean's footsteps walking away from him. Cas yelled his name, begging for him to come back. Begging to be fucked. Dean quickly returned, but it felt like ages. And then all of a sudden time began to stop. Dean began to sink into Cas, slowly and heavenly.

Cas moaned loudly into the floor, clenching his fists so tight he thought he was gonna bleed.

"Harder Dean! Just move!" Cas cried out.

Dean obeyed and sank deeper and deeper into Cas until he was basically screaming. Dean jerked his hips over and over, sinker farther into Cas, and moving faster with every second that went by.

"Oh fuck Dean Winchester!" Cas shouted. "Fuck!"

Cas rocked his hips back and forth so mindlessly he eventually forgot what he was even doing. He was just so drunk on pleasure. So drunk on Dean Winchester. He didn't even realize he was yelling until Dean kissed his neck gently.

"Shh," Dean whispered sweetly.

Dean slowly pulled out, and a shiver was sent down Cas' spine from the feeling of emptiness that he now was not used to.

Cas continued moaning, but it gradually got quieter. Dean pulled the blanket off of the couch on onto the floor where they were laying. Cas stopped moaning, and started to fall asleep. Dean stared at Castiel for a while more, combing through Cas' hair with his fingers. He just stared and smiled because he didn't know he was capable of loving someone this much. He didn't know love like this was even possible. But it is, and he found it with Cas.


End file.
